The Life of Unbeliever
by Akihiko Fukuda
Summary: Naruto tidak pernah percaya pada siapapun, baik orang lain maupun Tuhan, itulah kenapa ia bisa menjalani hidupnya yang begitu sulit tanpa mengeluh. Suatu hari ia meninggal dalam pekerjaannya, dan membuka mata di dunia yang benar-benar asing. Tidak hanya itu, ternyata ia berubah menjadi perempuan yang dibenci oleh sebagian besar orang. SasuFemNaru, Isekai, Genderbender


Banyak orang mengatakan bahwa hidup itu tidak adil. Jika orang lain bisa terlahir dengan sendok perak, kenapa yang lain harus mengais tempat sampah hanya untuk makan? Semua orang dikenakan pasal-pasal hukum hidup yang sama, sementara hasil dari hidup mereka benar-benar berbeda. Mereka tidak boleh mencuri, tidak boleh membunuh, tidak boleh mencelakai orang lain, tapi mereka semua dinilai atas kepintaran, kekayaan, dan kemampuan, sementara kesempatan untuk meraih itu semua tergantung dari status lahir dan keberuntungan. Begitulah hidup, sangat tidak adil. Tapi bagi Uzumaki Naruto, ketidakadilan itu sendiri yang membuat hidup menjadi penuh warna. Meski lelaki yang kini menginjak usia 27 tahun itu terlahir di daerah kumuh dan harus mengalami hidup yang sulit, ia tak pernah sekalipun mengutuk hidup.

Sejauh yang bisa ia ingat, Naruto hanya memiliki seorang kakek bernama Jiraiya yang merupakan seorang pria yang suka berjudi dan main wanita. Karena utang yang cukup banyak, penagih utang yang menghampiri rumah mereka membawa Jiraiya dan Naruto pergi. Samar-samar Naruto mendengar bahwa organ tubuh Jiraiya akan dijual di pasar gelap, sedangkan Naruto yang masih kecil dan berparas cukup baik kemudian dijual ke sebuah negara di utara. Karena ia tidak punya kenangan yang berarti, Naruto tidak merasa kehilangan ketika harus meninggalkan tempat itu.

Seorang pria dewasa berusia sekitar 50 tahun membeli Naruto di sebuah pelelangan seharga 5000 USD. Ia adalah orang Rusia yang memiliki perawakan agak bantat dengan surai keperakan yang semakin memudar. Di usianya yang semakin lanjut, pria bernama Sergei itu tidak memiliki keluarga. Dia bilang keluarganya membuangnya, tidak menginginkan lelaki 'sakit' sepertinya. Meski hanya berusia 10 tahun, Naruto mengerti bahwa pikiran lelaki itulah yang sakit. Sergei menginginkan anak kecil sebagai pasangannya, dan mengoleksi beberapa anak dari berbagai ras sebagai teman tidurnya.

Selama menjalani hidup dengan Sergei, Naruto mengetahui bahwa beberapa anak diculik dari keluarga mereka yang lengkap dan bahagia. Naruto mencoba mengalihkan perhatian Sergei dari anak-anak itu dengan mencurahkan kasih sayang kepada Sergei yang kehausan akan perhatian dan cinta anak kecil. Karena rasa percaya yang besar, Sergei membiarkan Naruto pergi ke semua tempat di rumahnya, kecuali sebuah ruangan yang dikunci dengan rapat. Ketika Sergei keluar untuk berkerja, Naruto memutuskan untuk membuka ruangan tersebut. Ia menggunakan bakat membuka kunci dari pengalamannya mencuri selama hidup dalam kemiskinan bersama Jiraiya. Setelah berhasil membuka kunci ganda pintu berbahan mahogani tersebut, Naruto mengeksplorasi ruangan bernuansa gothic dengan hiasan manis di dinding dan perabot-perabotnya. Ketika menjumpai deretan lemari yang ditata memanjang Naruto nyaris memekik karena pemandangan di hadapannya.

Manusia. Deretan manusia. Atau lebih tepatnya anak-anak. Mereka telah mati dan diawetkan seperti boneka. Dari penampilannya, mereka hampir menginjak usia remaja. Anak-anak itu mengenakan pakaian gothic berwarna ungu yang manis. Mereka nampak seolah tengah tertidur lelap.

Naruto menyadari bahwa Sergei membunuh anak-anak itu sebelum mereka beranjak dewasa. Pria itu tak ingin anak-anak yang begitu ia sayangi berubah menjadi bentuk yang ia benci. Lambat laun, Naruto dan anak-anak yang lain pun akan menemui nasib yang sama. Oleh karena itu, Naruto yang memiliki kebebasan lebih dibandingkan anak-anak yang lain pun memutuskan untuk membunuh Sergei.

Naruto membunuh Sergei menggunakan pisau tertajam yang ia temukan di dapur. Setelah melakukan hubungan badan, Naruto menggorok leher Sergei yang tertidur. Pria itu sempat hanya sempat membelalak beberapa detik sebelum kehilangan kesadarannya. Setelah memastikan pria Rusia itu benar-benar mati, Naruto menghubungi polisi.

Meski hanya ia sendiri yang tidak dijemput oleh orang tuanya di tempat penampungan, Naruto tidak sekalipun menatap anak-anak itu dengan iri. Ia cukup merasa puas, bahwa dia bisa melakukan sesuatu yang tidak bisa dilakukan oleh mereka yang lebih beruntung. Selain itu, entah bagaimana Naruto memiliki orang tua baru. Mereka berkewarganegaraan Rusia dengan latar belakang militer. Mereka adalah Viktoria Ivanova dan Aleksander Ivanov, agen Dinas Keamanan Federal Rusia yang kemudian mengadopsi Naruto karena melihat bakat dalam dirinya. Lewat mereka, Naruto pun bisa menjadi agen FSB (_Federal Security Services_) yang cukup andal.

Sepanjang hidupnya Naruto merasa cukup puas. Ia tidak pernah menyalahkan hidup atau orang lain bahkan ketika ia harus mengorbankan diri sendiri demi rahasia dan kepentingan negara. Ketika ditanya kenapa dia hanya akan tertawa dan mengatakan bahwa tidak ada yang bisa disalahkan, kita hanya bisa menjalankan hidup sebagai organisme hingga habis waktunya nanti.

Pada musim panas di usianya yang ke-27, Naruto tertangkap oleh _Public Security Intelligence Agency_ akibat dari pengkhianatan rekannya. Ia dipenjara dan disiksa, bahkan diperkosa oleh lelaki mengesalkan yang mengaku cukup tertarik kepada Naruto. Akan tetapi Naruto tetap diam, tidak pernah membuka mulutnya sekalipun. Namun ketika mereka menggunakan serum kejujuran, Naruto terpaksa menggigit lidahnya untuk menahan dirinya dari membocorkan rahasia negaranya, barang sedikitpun. Ia ingat rasa sakit dan lidahnya yang berdarah parah saat itu, juga wajah panik si lelaki brengsek yang pernah memperkosanya.

Dia pikir saat itu dia mati, tapi ternyata tidak. Entah bagaimana, Naruto berakhir di sebuah tempat dengan peradaban yang sangat berbeda. Jika dia tidak salah atau kebanyakan berkhayal, maka tidak salah jika ia menyebutnya sebagai dunia yang berbeda. Namun, masalahnya bukan di situ. Saat ia bercermin dan memeriksa tubuhnya, Naruto tidak menemukan benda panjang yang biasa terpasang di antara selangkangannya. Meskipun orang yang dia lihat di depan cermin masih dirinya –yang lebih cantik –tapi tubuhnya bukan miliknya.

Tidak mungkin kan dia berubah menjadi perempuan di dunia lain?


End file.
